


I see you now

by Sablewick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablewick/pseuds/Sablewick
Summary: Castiel was captured and Dean comes to save him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I see you now

Cas was tied to the chair. Dean could see him across the room as soon as he broke in, illuminated by a shaft of light from basement window. The demon standing over him turned and glared.

Dean expected her to come at him, but instead she reached for the table, grabbing an angel blade and swing back around to Castiel. She raised her arm, preparing to stab him.

"NO!" Dean felt the word tear through his chest. It was too much like last time, when Cas had been human. Adrenaline crashed through his system.

He leapt forward, grabbing her by the waist and hauling her backwards. The blade sliced through Castiel's pant leg, but was thankfully not buried in his chest where the demon had been aiming.

Dean used his weight to swing her around and bring her to the ground. She twisted, gaining the upper hand and tried to stab Dean instead. 

Castiel kicked out awkwardly, catching her in the face and managing to distract her. Dean got control of the blade. The demon got her hands around his neck instead.

They struggled.

Dean managed to slide himself out from under her and used his knees to knock her over. Shoving violently he managed to bury the Angel blade in her chest. She screamed and Dean flinched away from the golden light bursting from eyes as the demon was burnt out of her.

He rolled her limp body off him and crawled back to Cas, fumbling with the handcuffs.

"Dean." Cas's voice was rough, insistent, but Dean ignored it, twisting around to the table, too focussed on locating the key and releasing him.

As soon as he was free, Cas moved to hold him. But Dean's mind just kept rolling over and over the trauma. He'd almost lost Cas again. He'd been so close to losing him again. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't do this without him. He needed him.

He pushed Cas's hands away, checking his shirt for rips, his clothes for blood. When he found none he gripped the lapels of Cas's jacket and finally looked at him.

Cas looked back, his eyes apologetic, his shoulder's hunched. He looked like he was waiting for Dean to yell at him.

Dean wanted to. He was so angry. How did Cas even manage to get himself in this situation?

He gripped the fabric of Cas's jacket even tighter and tried to contain himself. But in doing so he realised something; he was angry for a reason. One that he'd never looked too closely at before.

"Cas." 

There was blood trickling down the side of Cas's face, through his eyebrow and into the corner of his eye. Dean released Cas's clothes and reached for his face instead, using his thumb to wipe the blood away.

Cas smiled at him self depreciatingly.

Dean couldn't smile back. He felt too much and he couldn't breathe.

He managed an inhale, but the exhale got stuck and the only way it was going to come out was in a sob. He knew what he wanted, and if the soft way Cas was looking at him was anything to go by, he wanted Dean right back.

Was he willing to test it though?

He let his hands drop to Cas's shoulders preparing to pull away, but then he saw the flicker of disappointment flitter across Castiel's face and realised he'd seen that many times before as well. Was Cas waiting for him.

Swallowing his apprehension, he slid a hand around the back of Castiel's neck and stepped in, pausing just before their lips touched just in case this was not where Castiel wanted this to go. 

Do you want me? That was Dean's question.

Castiel answered yes.


End file.
